


orgasm

by hito_ritabi



Series: NTN [32]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Communication, Cutesy, Dry Orgasm, Flirting, M/M, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26250037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hito_ritabi/pseuds/hito_ritabi
Summary: Had this cute idea of Will and Crow where Crow gets to repay Will for asking Will to indulge him. So now Crow gets to indulge Will, and Will's too shy to say what he wants but everything works out cutely anyway!
Series: NTN [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/124653
Kudos: 3





	orgasm

“C'mon,” Crow whispered with a happy smile on his face as he leaned close to Will's. “Tell me~” He chirped. Then came out a soft whisper, “Lemme indulge you.” His voice was soft but alluring.

Will felt his face turn red as he lifted his right hand to cover his face with the back of it. “I... I don't think...” He whispered out uneasily, soft breaths escaping his lips.

“C'mon. I wanna.” Crow returned his voice to one of joy, but didn't raise the volume much. Will turned his head to the side shyly. Gently, Crow leaned closer and kissed the palm of Will's hand. Will opened his lips, and his throat relaxed for a second to let out a soft voiceless gasp. “Hm, maybe I should guess.” Crow mused softly as he raised himself up.

The movement and words caused a surprised gasp to come out of Will this time. He blinked his eyes wildly at Crow as he tried to figure out what he meant. “Wh-what...?”

Crow smiled at him kindly. “What sort of thing do you find attractive on me...? Hmm,” Crow lifted his hand to his chin as he watched Will's face.

_What's...he...going to think of...?_ Will wondered in his mind as he watched. His cheeks grew another shade of red just watching Crow. _Should... I tell him?_

“What's something you enjoy with me...” He eyes lit up suddenly. “Oh, I know.” He snapped his fingers quietly as he removed the hand from his chin. He smiled down at Will. “You like my chest!” He immediately started to pull off his shirt from the bottom up, and slipped it over his head, and then down off to the side on the floor.

Will held his breath. He felt his body tense as his eyes started to take in Crow's nude flesh, starting shyly at his neck. His lips parted open as he took in uneasy short breaths.

Crow's soft smile widened. “May I have your hand?” He asked sweetly as he leaned a bit closer to Will, but not over him too much.

Tentatively, still breathing so chaotically, Will lifted his left hand up as if it were a flipper. His fingers trembled until he felt Crow's hand cradle his above his body. Will moved is right hand to the side a bit so the back of his fingers were still on his cheek, but he could peek through the veil to see Crow's flesh.

“It's okay. I wanna be attractive to you.” Crow whispered as he lifted Will's hand up to his ribs. A soft gasp came out of Will as his arm unfolded. Gently, Will touched Crow's stomach with his fingertips and then more of his palm. Crow chuckled. “Your hands are hot.”

Will recoiled his hand right away.

Crow caught his wrist and pulled the hand back to his ribs. “It's okay.” He leaned a bit more over Will to look into his blue eyes. Will pressed his palm gently against his ribs again. Crow didn't stop moving forward until he was almost nose to nose with Will. As he moved, Will adjusted his hand up a bit and then down, unsure where to put it. “Nice, right?” Crow asked with a smile.

_My head feels like it's on fire – it's so hot._ Will gasped out. His chest falling and rising nervously as he tried to keep air in his lungs, darting in and out of his lips. _And he feels warm, too._ Will thought to himself almost gleefully.

“May I open your shirt?” Crow asked in a kind tone. Will's breath hitched. It took him a second, but he nodded his head in short quick motions.

Crow lifted himself up a bit and started to undo Will's button-up shirt from his neck and worked his way down. When he got to the middle, he undid the buttons on Will's vest first, then came back to undo the shirt. With slow care, watching Will's face for any kind of signal that he should stop, Crow eased open Will's vest and laid it to the side of his stomach on either side. Then he gently folded open the shirt in one small fold, then another fold, and then parted it fully open so it rested enough to expose almost all of Will's deltoids, his entire chest, ribs and stomach.

“Like this?” Crow eased down until his chest was touching Will's even through his short gasps, and lifts and falls. Will's face turned another darker shade.

A fresh new gasp came out of Will. “Don't squish me.”

“I won't be long.” Crow assured him sweetly. Carefully he eased his weight down a bit more. He used his left hand to run down Will's right side quickly, and helped move Will's legs to the side so he wasn't squishing them.

As Crow closed the gap between them, Will had to move his arm up around his shoulders toward his neck.

“Aww,” Crow lifted his hand to brush at Will's bangs. “Your lips are all chapped and sore looking. Can I give you a kiss?”

Will held his breath for a second. His entire face was beet red, his ears, and it was starting to spread to his shoulders. “You'll– You'll just lick me.”

Crow let out a breathy chuckle. “Yeah. Probably.” He paused still with that smile on his face. “Can I?”

“Yes...” Will's word was soft but Crow was close enough to hear it with ease.

Crow leaned closer to Will's face, the weight of his chest pressing more against Will's. Will felt like he struggled for breath until Crow gently kissed his lips. It forced Will to hold his breath a second longer than he had been. When Crow parted, he barely stuck out the tip of his tongue and licked Will's bottom lip. Will felt a shiver go through his body. Crow kissed Will's bottom lip gently, then licked the upper lip as he moved down to the left side of Will's chin.

Soft, uneasy gasps accompanied Will's trembling hand up on Crow's shoulder and his constant uneasy breathing. After Crow had kissed a small line with a few licks down to Will's ear lobe, he backed up a bit to look at Will's flushed face.

It made Crow frown a bit as he saw Will's eyes half-lidded and almost glazed over. “You can shut your eyes if you want?”

Will's words were breathy and missing the crisp consonants, “But I want to see you.” As he finished, another gasp came out of his lips, just as light as the rest.

“Kay,” Crow answered. He came back down to kiss Will's chapped lips again. “You smell absolutely so nice.” Crow complimented on a whisper before kissing Will again. Carefully Crow moved his left hand to gently cradle Will's shoulder of his left arm to stabilize it from trembling all the way up his hand to Crow's shoulder. As their sweet kiss parted, Will gasped out softly and Crow couldn't help himself but come back down for another kiss. He slipped in his tongue with a groan in his throat.

Will's trembling and chaotic breathing beneath him felt nice as they kissed. Then suddenly, Will's body tensed and he squirmed out of the kiss. Crow backed up right away to look at Will's panicked face.

“Are you okay?” Crow asked in shock.

Will turned to the side and tried to squeeze out from underneath him as quickly as possible to get to the floor. “I – I'm – I'm hot – I'm too hot! I can't...” Will gasped as Crow got off him and tried to help get Will safely to the floor. “Too hot,” Will whimpered as he scrambled his way toward the balcony door while trying to pull off his shirt. He fell to his knees as his fingers of his right hand fought with the buttons on his left shirt cuff. He whimpered and cried unable to get them undone. “I can't...”

Crow hurried over after him. “Here,” he took Will's hand into his own and undid the cuff buttons. As Will pulled his arm out of the sleeve desperate for cooler air, Crow opened up the door and let it swing wildly open. He returned right away to help with the other cuff. As soon as he was able, Will yanked off his shirt and vest and climbed on his hands and legs out to the balcony door gasping desperately for air.

_Shit. Is it a panic attack?_ Crow wondered. “Wait right here. Imma get some water.” And he hurried out of the bedroom.

Will gasped and whimpered, trying to steady his breath. He fell to his stomach, his face pointed outward, his knees curled up under him like it was some odd yoga pose, then laid his arms to the side. He sighed, and shivered as the cold air started to tingle his bare back. His face and hands still felt hot.

“I'm back.” Crow said not a moment later. He shut the door as he came in. “Will?” he called curiously, not able to see Will from the door. He came in a few steps slowly and sighed when he saw Will laying in  _ balasana _ . “Here,” he stepped over and knelt next to Will. “Brought you some water. It's not too cold though.”

“Kay... Give me a second.” Will answered with a hoarse voice. Crow eased to sitting down next to him as Will lifted his head and turned it to face Crow before laying it back down. He looked pale and sick, his cheeks still stained red, and his mouth hanging open for air.

After a minute, Will sat up and took the water from Crow. He took a small sip, cradling the cup with both hands. Crow stood, went over to the bed and pulled off the comforter, then came back over to Will's side.

“Here,” he said, as he swung the fluffy blanket over Will like a cape. He knelt down and made sure it covered Will's head and kept his face clear, then tucked it in at Will's chin. “Going from hot to cold like that can cause shock.”

“Thank you.” Will said softly, his voice still with that raspiness. His blue eyes lifted to look at Crow's face as the other sat down across from him with a concerned look on his face.

“Are you okay?”

Will nodded his head a bit and took another sip of water. “Yes...”

“What happened?”

“I – I don't – I don't really know.” Will pushed his left hand up to his eye to rub the skin along his forehead and cheek.

Crow reached over and brushed some hair from Will's eyes. “Did you have a panic attack?”

“No,” Will shook his head, his word low and gravelly. Nervously, he pushed his feet together as he pulled his knees up to his chest to rest his arms on them so he could nurse the cup of water. After a few small sips he spoke again. “I... Well...”

Crow tilted his head to the side. “Did I squish you?”

“No – no!” Will put the cup down next to him right away and waved his arm at Crow until his hand was on Crow's forearm. “It wasn't that at all! Please don't think you hurt me.”

Crow leaned his upper body back surprised. “Uh, okay... What happened then?”

Will felt like he wanted to recoil his entire body again. “You uh, said you wanted to indulge me – and you did it too well.”

“Huh?” Crow cocked his head.

Will drooped his head and mumbled. “You... You turned me on too much.”

Not quite sure he'd heard Will's words correctly, Crow asked, “How so?”

Will felt his body want to recoil like a spring, just suddenly shoot back into himself. He lifted his head to look at Crow's face slowly. “Uhm, have you – have you heard of a,” he took a breath, “dry orgasm?”

Crow felt his body go numb and his heart stop.

“That's what it was.”

Crow held his breath as his mouth opened and pushed his tongue against his canines on the right before speaking.  _ Did he just say orgasm? As in, I gave him an orgasm? _ “And it... it scared you?”

Will shut his eyes, recoiling his body back and pulled the comforter more over his shoulders. “Crow. I'm... I haven't... It's been a few years, and I'm a nobleman so...” His eyes darted up to look at Crow's face as he puzzled it together. “A nobleman so...”

Crow nodded slowly. “So your uh, it... It,” Crow paused trying to think of the name of the ghastly tool nobleman were to use when masturbating. “Well, it hurt?”

Will looked down, pulling the comforter more over his head. “It was...odd.” He squirmed a bit nervously. “Before it's always had pain to it, so I never really wanted to do it... So I just abstained. And then just now...” His words trailed off. Crow scooted a bit closer quietly. Will looked up to Crow's face shyly, it turning red again. “Well, it felt so nice and, well really,  _ really _ nice but I guess, my body was accustomed to it hurting so it...” He trailed off again. “A nerve pinched in my back.”

“Oh, did I hurt your back?”

Will shook his head. “No, no.”

After a few moments of silence Crow giggled gleefully, but short. “Still, you had an orgasm. And we weren't even going for that sort of thing.” Will hung his head against his knees so except for his shins and feet, he was a ball of blanket. “You said your back had a nerve that got pinched?”

Without lifting his head up, Will nodded and the blanket moved. “Mm-hmm. It just shot around pain faster than the good feeling.”

“Where at?”

Will lifted his head slowly, looking at Crow's face from underneath his bangs and the puff of the blanket's edge. “What are you going to do?”

Crow smiled so brightly he shut his eyes. “Kiss it and make it better.”

For a second, Will pulled the blanket in closer to him. Then he lifted his face up. “Can I have a kiss first?”

“Only if you say it again.” Crow scooted closer.

“Say what?”

“What happened.”

Will tensed his lips and frowned.

“C'mon,” Crow cooed as he eased a bit closer. He snuggled his face in so his chin rested on Will's knees and their noses brushed tips. “That's like the coolest thing – I wanna make you feel it and good more.”

“Yeah?” Will asked.

“Yeah.”

Will squirmed a bit then nudged his nose against Crow's. He whispered softly, “I had a dry orgasm.”

“Mm,” Crow smiled, “So cute!” He leaned forward and gave Will a chaste kiss. Then he rested his chin on Will's knees while he waited for the other to gather up some courage.

It took Will a few seconds before he eased his legs down and lowered the blanket down. He turned halfway so Crow would have to move to the left to face his back. As Will adjusted, Crow got up onto his knees and pulled the door to the balcony shut until it was just a jar. When he got back down, Crow kissed Will's right deltoid, the shoulder closest him.

“Where at?”

“Just here,” Will moved his right hand behind him to point to a spot on his spine just where it attached to the ribs. Crow darted down and gave Will's hand a kiss, caught it in his and as he helped guide Will's arm back to a more comfortable position, Crow gave the spot that had been pointed to a kiss.

“Feel better?”

Will turned his head a bit to look at Crow. “No.... Once more?”

Crow leaned over and kissed the spot again. This time he let his lips linger and pressed a bit harder against the skin. When he came back up to look at Will's face, the pink haired young man had his cheeks turning red again and his shoulders shuddered a bit.

“Cold?” Crow asked and lifted up the blanket. Will made a mused sound and helped him lift the blanket back up. Then he really looked at Crow.

_ Holy crap! _ Will felt his eyes go wide with surprise.  _ He's still half-naked! This fucking suave daredevil is trying to give me a heart attack! _ Will shut his eyes shyly. “Aren't you cold? Er, I mean, would you put on a shirt?”

Crow chuckled, leaned closer and gave Will's brow a kiss. “Fine. But only cause I'm scared if I don't you'll have another spasm and pass out on me.” He shifted to get up. Will caught his arm and stopped him. “I mean, I'll carry you off to slumberland sweetly.”

“Too... too much.” Will mumbled out as he drooped his head. “Please just, let my heart relax a moment.”

Crow brushed his hand against Will's cheek gently. “Say it once more?” He giggled without helping it.

_ That's it.  _ Will decided.  _ I'm going to have to suffocate him with a pillow.  _ “A – Again?”

“Last time, I promise.”

_ Sure you promise, you giddy little child. _ Will looked up to see the happy look on Crow's face. “I... I had an orgasm with you.”  _ There. That ought to shut him up. _ Will thought to himself triumphantly.

Will watched as Crow's face turned an abnormally dark red shade of blush within three seconds, all across his face to his ears.

“Wh... What was that?” Crow asked with a weak voice, trying to keep that smile painted on his face.

_ Ah-ha! I got him! _ “You gave me an orgasm.” Will rephrased it again.

Crow immediately turned away and lifted up his hand to cover Will's mouth. “All right. Stop. Stop right there. You win. I'm done. We're just gonna need a bucket of giant ice cubes lowered onto us at this rate.” He exhaled a breath and stood up. “Whew.” He briskly walked over to the door and opened it. “I'll be right back.”

Curiously, Will had to ask. “Where are you going?”

“To make us a grilled cheese. We need something in our mouths to shut us up.” Crow hung his head. “Good – fucking – what did I just walk into?” He groaned and took a step out.

Before Crow could leave the room and shut the door, Will called to him. “It felt really nice!”

“Yes, yes, nice and good – just let me go!” He waved at Will and shut the door.

Will pulled the blanket up over his shoulders, kicked the door open wider to get cool air, and snickered quietly to himself. “His face was beet red.”


End file.
